Chaos Pokemon Chapter 3 Eggtastropy!
Last time, Tails met Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Nurse Joy and explained how he got to their world after hearing his story they promised they would help him find his friends and get back home. Then just as things were looking up for Tails Nurse Joy came in a panic and franticly turned on the TV revealing that a giant robot was attacking Viredian City! As everyone watched in horror, the man who causing the chaos showed his face to the camera revealing it to be the Eggman, the very one who got him into this mess in the first place. Will Viredian City be saved? Find out. Tails-Eggman! Ash-That’s Eggman! Tails-Yep. Pikachu-Man you weren’t kidding about him being a threat, he’s just destroying everything in sight! Tails-Yeah, however it looks like he’s using a different robot. Which means, he must have lost the emeralds after Chaos Control happened. And knowing him, he won’t stop until he finds them. (Misty and Ash look at each other) Misty-What do we do Ash? Ash-I…I don’t know. Meanwhile back at Chaos central, AKA Viredian City. Officer Jenny-FOR THE LAST TIME, SURRENDER NOW OR ELSE I’LL USE LETHAL FORCE! Growlithe-Lithe! (Officer Jenny said through her loud speaker with her partner Growlithe beside her) Eggman-And I’ll tell you for the last time; Give me the Chaos Emerald or else I’ll tear this city to the ground! Officer Jenny-I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I do know that you’re not going to touch this city on my watch! Growlithe hit him with a flamethrower! Growlithe-Lithe (Just then Growlithe unleashed a powerful flamethrower attack at Eggmans robot.) Eggman-That’s it! Take this! ( Eggmans said as his robot launched a powerful punch straight at them) Eggman-That takes care of that. Decco-Sir, don’t you think that was a little overkill? Eggman-Well, maybe a little bit. (As the smoke cleared it showed Officer Jenny and the dog beside her unharmed and surrounded by a green bubble.) Jenny-Thanks buddy. Growlithe-Grow. Eggman-How the heck did they avoid that!? Bocco-Sir, it appears to be some kind of a force field. However, it looks like it can only handle one attack at a time because its power has dropped to almost nothing. Eggman-Really, well we’ll just have to make the next one count. ( Eggmans robot launched another powerful punch straight for them. Growlithe tried to counter it with another attack, however this time it shattered. As Eggmans attack got to close Growlithe grabbed Jenny and got her out of the way just in time.) Eggman-Well, it looks like you can’t use that attack in quick succession. So we’ll just overwhelm you. Take this! ( Eggman launched yet again another powerful attack at them) Boceo-Sir the scanners just picked up a Chaos Emerald nearby! Eggman-What where!? Bocco-According to the scanners about 5 miles east. Eggman-Well, it looks like my time here has ended good-bye. (Eggman said as the robot started moving to the coordinates) Jenny-GET BACK HERE! Back at the Pokémon Center Tails-OH NO, HE’S HEADED HERE! Nurse Joy-This is bad, with all of the sick and injured Pokémon here. We can’t evacuate in time. Tails-So, what do we do? Ash-We need to come up with a plan, Tails if these emeralds are as powerful as you say. Then we need to keep them safe at all costs, I swear I won’t let him get his hands on this one! Misty-But Ash, you saw just how powerful he is! His robot’s worse than Team Rockets! Tails- Who’s that? Misty-A bunch of real bad people who steal other peoples Pokémon. They’re always trying to steal ours by doing everything they can think of. Thankfully though, we always manage to fend them off. Tails-Ha, that sounds just like me and my friends taking on Eggman. I wish they were here. (Ash looked at Tails and saw the pained look on his face) Ash-Tails, I promise that he won’t get it and the only thing that egg will get is scrambled. Tails-What!? You don’t stand a chance against him! Ash-We’ll be fine, we’ve got our Pokémon by our sides. Besides I’ve got a bone to pick with him for what he did to you and your friends. Pikachu-Don’t worry Tails, me and Ash have been through tougher scrapes and have taken on strong robots before. Misty-You just keep that Emerald safe, okay? Tails-Be careful, Eggman can be heartless at times in battle. I know that from experience. Ash-Don’t worry, we know. Nurse Joy, tell everyone to stay inside. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt. Nurse Joy-I will, be careful. Ash-Come on Misty! Misty-Right! Pikachu-Pika! (Ash, Misty, and Pikachu go outside of the Pokémon Center and get ready for the tough battle that was waiting for them. Just then Eggmans robot came up to the Pokémon Center) Eggman-Alright, it looks like the emerald is in that building. Decoe-Sir, look! Eggman-Well, it looks we have some unexpected company. Give me the Chaos Emerald NOW! Ash-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Misty-Nor do I, now go away! Eggman-Don’t lie to me; I know that a Chaos Emerald is in that building my sensors prove it. Boceo-Don’t you mean our sensors? Eggman-Fine, our sensors! NOW GIVE ME IT OR ELSE! Misty-I still don’t know what you’re talking about, but one thing I do know is that we won’t let you harm this Pokémon Center! Right Ash? Ash-Right! Pikachu-Pika! (Pikachu said he leaped off of Ash’s shoulder landing in front of him, and Misty threw a red and white colored ball, and a white light came out of it and when it cleared revealed a blue-white dragon.) Boceo-What is that thing!? Decoe-It looks like a sea dragon, and here’s a better question. Where did it come from!? Eggman-Cool your circuits, looks don’t mean power! Your little dragon and your little mouse thing don’t scare me. Ash-Oh yeah, well then we’ll just show you how freighting Pokémon can be! Misty, let’s show him our combo move we’ve been working on. Misty-You’ve got it! Ash-Pikachu, thunderbolt! Misty-Garidose, hydro-pump! Ash/Misty-Combo Move Hydro-Zap! (Just then, a huge spiraling torrent of water and electricity was sent straight at Eggmans robot hitting it with crushing force, unfortunately it didn’t even leave a dent.) Ash-What!? It didn’t even make a scratch! Misty-It looks like this thing is going to be a tough challenge. Eggman-Ho Ho Ho, Is that all you’ve got? Boceo-Sir, it appears those two attacks were electric and water based. Eggman-Really, now that explains it. So, your attacks are based on water and electricity. Misty-Yeah, what about it? Eggman-Well, simple those attacks won’t do a thing against this robot. Its shell is designed to withstand Sonic and his friends; it has no problem taking on weak attacks like those. You might as well just give up. Ash-Never! If electric attacks won’t work, then we’ll just hit you with something that will. Pikachu use quick-attack! (Just then Pikachu started running at blinding speed towards Eggman) Decoe-Whoa, that thing’s fast! Eggman-Heh, it’s nothing compared to that blasted hedgehog. Ash-Pikachu, hit him with an iron-tail! Pikachu-PIKA! (Just then Pikachu’s tail began to glow white and hit Eggman’s robot like a sledgehammer) Eggman-Whoa! How did it do that!? Boceo-Sir, Its tail density has changed! It’s now hard as iron! Eggman-What, but how!? Boceo-I don’t know, but that thing is stronger than it looks. Eggman-Then, we’ll end this now! Alright you, I’m done messing around. Take this! (Just then Eggman’s robot started launching borage of punches at Pikachu) Ash-Pikachu, use quick-attack to dodge! (Pikachu dodged the first few attacks, but one found there mark and knocked him out cold) Ash-PIKACHU!! Misty-You’ll pay for that! Garidose hit him with a hyper-beam! (Just then an orange light began to form around the Garidose’s mouth and was fired as a powerful beam headed straight for Eggman) Boceo-Sir, if that that beam hits us it could be trouble. Eggman-Fire the missiles at it! Boceo-Rodger! (Eggmans robot fired a bunch of missles at the orange beam taking it out, and when the smoke cleared they noticed that the Garidose’s wasn’t moving) Decoe-Sir it seems that thing has stopped moving, now’s our chance! Eggman-Take this! ( Eggman said as his robot launched a powerful punch at Garidose knocking it out.) Misty-Garidose! Eggman- What are you going to do now? Misty-Garidose return. (Misty said as she pointed the ball it came from at Garidose, and a red beam of light enveloped it and sending it back into the ball.) Ash-Pikachu! (Ash said as he ran to Pikachu’s aid and scooping him up) Ash-You okay buddy? Pikachu-Pika. Misty-Damn it, I only had time to grab Garidose and Ash only has Pikachu. Now we’re defenseless. What do we do now? Eggman-Well, now it looks like you have nothing left to protect you. I’ll ask you one more time, hand over the Chaos Emerald! Ash-Never, I won’t let you harm this Pokémon center! Misty-Nor will I! Eggman-Then you’ve left me with no choice. Take this! (Just then Eggman’s robot launched a powerful punch at Ash and Pikachu) Ash-AHH! (Ash and Pikachu close their eyes waiting for the punch to hit them. When out of nowhere they are lifted and dodge it) Ash-W-what. ???-You okay Ash? (Ash and Pikachu hear a familiar voice above them and looked up to see Tails carrying them above the ground and he put them down to safety) Ash-Tails!? How’d you do that, and what are you doing here? I thought you were guarding the Chaos Emerald Tails-I was, and then I heard explosions and rushed out to help. It looks like I made it here just in time. As for me lifting you, I’ll tell you more about how I can fly later. Ash-But Tails you were hurt, are you sure that you should be out of bed? Tails-I’m fine, besides I’ve got a bit of a score to settle with Eggman for wrecking my plane. Eggman-Well well, look who showed up. (Tails glares at him and says) Tails-Eggman leave them alone! Eggman- I’ll do what I want; now how about you hand over that Chaos Emerald or I’ll destroy this whole place! Tails-OVER MY DEAD BODY! Eggman-That can be arranged you two tailed pain in the butt! Take this! (Eggman said as he launched a powerful punch at Tails) Ash-Tails look out! (Just then Tails jumped in the air and started to spin his two tails like a helicopter and started flying) Ash-What the, Tails is flying! Misty-So that’s how he did it, by spinning his two tails he can fly like a helicopter. Tails-Heh, your robot might be strong but it can’t hit me if it can’t reach me. Eggman-We’ll see about that! (Tails flied around Eggman, and dodged his robots fists as it started swinging its arms like crazy as he kept trying to hit him. He managed to dodge most of them, but one found its mark and sent tails crashing to the ground hard.) Ash-Tails! Tails-Ugh, ouch that hurt. Eggman-End of the line Tails, Take this! (Just then Eggman launched a punch straight for Tails; just then a blue blur came and pushed Tails out of the way.) Ash-What was that? Eggman-It can’t be! Tails-Sonic! (As the blue blur stopped moving it revealed itself to be a blue hedgehog) Sonic- Eggman, haven’t you caused enough trouble for one universe? Eggman- It doesn’t matter which universe I’m in, they will all be worshiping me in the end. Sonic- Will just see about that.